Aku Cemburu
by UchihaSasura
Summary: Perjodohan yang ditentukan orangtua itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana perjodohan itu dibatalkan karena sebuah kesalahpahaman?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aku Cemburu**_

Sarada Uchiha x Boruto Uzumaki X Mitsuki

Cerita ini masih acak-acakan jadi tolong maklumin

Dan selamat membaca ;)

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah, apalagi untuk sebuah perjodohan antara klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Bertempat dikediaman Nanadaime, gadis bersurai hitam mengenakan kacamata berwarna merah yang menutupi matanya yang hitam terus-menerus memanyunkan mulutnya. Tidak perduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang yang ada disekitarnya nanti. Sedangkan sepasang suami-istri Uchiha yang mengapitnya asik berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat lama mereka dari klan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Sarada Nee-chan, main yuk?" uluran tangan dari seorang gadis bersurai biru laut itu dihadapan gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sarada Nee-chan'.

.

.

.

.

Sarada tak menyahuti ajakan gadis yang mengulurkan tangannya itu, ia hanya memandangi tangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah ayahnya yang tampaknya ikut bahagia dengan adanya acara perjodohan ini. Melihat sikap putrinya mengacuhkan putri dari Nanadaime yang akan menjadi besannya, Uchiha Sakura tersenyum dan merapikan kimono yang sedang dikenakan oleh Sarada.

"Sarada-chan~" panggilan lembut itu mengalihkan pandangan Sarada.

Dengan raut wajah yang bertanya-tanya, mata tajam yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu menatap ibunya seperti bertanya 'Ada apa, Okaa-chan?'.

Seperti mengerti maksud putri tunggalnya tersebut, Nyonya Uchiha kemudian merapikan rambut Sarada seperti semula. Seperti pertama kali ia mendadani gadis kecilnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa dan akan segera dijodohkan dengan putra dari sahabatnya.

.

.

"Kamu tak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada pada calon adik iparmu, benarkan sayang?" tangan kecil wanita bersurai merah muda yang dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik berbentuk bunga yang menjadi kebanggan Negara matahari itu mulai mencubit bagian pinggang suaminya tersebut.

.

.

"Hm..? Ah! Iya, ibumu benar, Sarada" sahut lelaki yang masih asik menikmati hidangan yang bertemakan 'Tomat' dihadapannya.

Sepertinya Nyonya Uzumaki sangat mengerti bahwa calon besan mereka ini saa-ngat menyukai Tomat. Terutama tuan Uchiha yang sekarang telah menjadi kepala keluarga seperti suaminya itu sangat-ngat-ngaat menyukai Tomat. Jadi, Uzumaki Hinata sengaja menghidangkan makanan khusus untuk mereka. Namun tak melupakan makanan kesukaan suaminya sendiri, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang sekarang dijalaninya adalah Nanadaime, sehingga Naruto cukup disibukkan dengan semua pekerjaannya tersebut. Dan membuatnya tak dapat menghadiri perjodohan anak mereka, yaitu Uchiha Sarada dan Uzumaki Boruto.

"Baiklah, Okaa-san, Tou-san" Sambil menghela nafasnya, Sarada mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghampiri calon adik iparnya tersebut.

Dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya, gadis Uzumaki itu menarik tangan Sarada menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang cukup besar setelah direnovasi oleh Naruto. Menurutnya, jika esok mereka telah memiliki cucu, apalagi dari yang diharapkannya dari anak sulungnya tersebut. Rumahnya yang kecil itu akan sangat sempit rasanya jika rumah ini tak di perluas.

"Himawari, kita mau kemana? Dan lagi, lepaskan tanganmu itu" kata Sarada dengan lugas.

"Ah, maaf Nee-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" sahut Himawari sambil memperlambat langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari Sarada.

"Bukankah ayah dan ibu kita sedang melangsungkan acara?"

"Acara? Acara perjodohan itu tak akan berhasil"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Himawari menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memutar bola matanya keseluruh penjuru arah.

"Apa kau tak tau? Boruto nii-chan sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Kekasih?"

Dengan Santainya, gadis Uzumaki yang akan berusia 18 tahun tahun ini berjalan dengan santainya dengan Sarada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan merekahlah sebuah senyuman sinis dari wajah manis itu, lalu ia melirik gadis yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Yap, kekasih. Dan namanya Uchiha Sasura. Anak dari Uchiha Itachi, pamanmu. Apa kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Kalau paman Itachi, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Tapi, kekasih Bolt.."

.

.

"Yaa, tentu kau tak tau. Dan lagi, apa kau benar-benar ingin dijodohkan? Aku yakin seratus persen, Boruto Onii-chan tak akan datang sampai kalian pulang"

Mendengar perkataan calon adik iparnya tersebut, Sarada hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Himawari. Sebenarnya jika difikir-fikir Sarada pun tak begitu menyukai kakak laki-laki gadis yang dihadapannya ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kata-kata orangtuanya, dan tak ingin menyusahkan banyak orang.

"Bagaimana? Pasti kau tak ingin dijodohkan, benarkan? Mending kau cari pacar, agar perjodohan kalian diba.."

"Berisik!"

Himawari terperanjat saat Sarada memotong kata-katanya. Tak biasanya Sarada berbicara sekeras itu kepada orang lain, meskipun itu adalah musuhnya. Sepertinya Sarada marah sekali kepada Himawari atas kata-kata yang lontar dari mulut gadis berambut sepanjang pinggulnya itu. Sehingga gadis yang mengenakan kimono berwarna kombinasi merah dan hitam disetai lambang klan Uchiha dipunggungnya itu, meninggalkanya sendiri tanpa berkata selamat tinggal. Atau sepatah kata basa-basi apapun kepadanya.

' _Heh? Cari pacar? Enak sekali dia berbicara seperti itu_ ' gerutu Sarada dan menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang berada dihadapannya.

Prank!

"Aduh~ hey!" teriak seseorang terkena kaleng yang ditendang oleh Sarada.

' _Aduh? Kena kepala orang itu lagi, sial…! Bagaimana ini? Hm? Tak ada cara lain, cuma itu jalan satu-satunya!_ '

Dengan perlahan, Sarada mengubah arah perjalanannya ke belakang tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Karena menerima tendangan kaleng yang cukup keras dari gadis Uchiha yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Dan…

' _Kabur….!_ '

Yap, jurus kaki seribu pun di gunakan saat-saat terdesak seperti ini. Meskipun nama Uchiha melekat pada namanya, hal-hal seperti itu tak pernah enggan ia lakukan. Selagi dia merasa itu akan mengamankan dirinya dari masalah-masalah besar yang akan merepotkan dirinya nanti. Dan... Belum sempat mengejar Sarada yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Lelaki berambut blonde itu terhenti dengan sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Sayang, tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Ah! Kau, Kyubi Obaa-san. Hentikan memanggil dengan sebutan 'sayang'!" ucap lelaki berambut pirang itu kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang membelai rambut ikal miliknya.

"Bolt-chan~, jangan memanggil gitu dengan sebutan lama itu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Kyuu- _chan_ '" sahut wanita berambut pirang keemasan dengan manja.

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Bolt itu, hanya menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan wanita yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Bolt- _chan_?" Kyubi masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pulang, Kaa-chan menyuruhku kembali ke rumah"

"Ah! Apa acara yang dibicarakan Naruto-sama?"

"Acara apa?" Tanya Bolt menghentikan langkahnya. "Hey! Berhenti memanggil ayah dengan '-sama', kau itu jauh lebih tua padanya"

"Bukan acara apa-apa, hanya acara keluarga" wajah yang putih pucat itu merekahkan senyumannya. "Hey! Apa kau bilang?! Bolt-chan, jangan memancing amarahku. Aku tak ingin wajahku dipenuhi kerutan seperti masa-masa kelam itu, Oh NO!" Kyubi mulai membayangi wajahnya dulu yang mulai menua dan dipenuhi keriput.

' _Cih! Yang benar saja?! Karena operasi plastik bukan berarti umurmu berkurang, wanita tua!'_ gumam Bolt sambil menatap sinis bibinya itu.

"Aku mendengarmu, Bolt- _chan_ ~" Kyubi mulai menggoda keponakannya itu.

Bolt menghiraukan kata-kata wanita yang tampak berumur 25 tahun dan tetap berjalan menuju rumah, tempat ia dibesarkan oleh klan Uzumaki alias orangtua kandungnya sendiri. Padahal umur bibinya itu jauh lebih tua daripada ayahnya sendiri. Memang operasi yang dilakukannya berhasil dan membuat Kyubi tampak lebih muda serta cantik, tetapi itu tak akan merubah pikiran Bolt bahwa Kyubi tetaplah wanita tua yang kegenitan dengan lelaki tampan. Apalagi brondong-brondong yang menjadi teman-teman Bolt.

"Tadaima!" seru Bolt sembari memasuki rumahnya yang tak terkunci.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Bolt? Kemarilah, ada yang ingin ibu kenalkan padamu" sambut Hinata masih duduk bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. haah.. haaa.. Sepertinya ia tak mengerjarku lagi, syukurlah" sambil mengatur nafasnya, Sarada mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Bruk!

" _Itai_..!" jerit Sarada meringis kesakitan terjatuh ketanah.

"Ah, maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang lelaki yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sarada yang sudah terjatuh.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa. Terimakasih!" sahut Sarada sembari meraih tangan lelaki berambut biru muda itu dan bangkit dari tanah.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tak melihatmu yang sedang berjalan di depanku"

"Oh, tak masalah. Salahku juga tadi tak melihatmu sedang berjalan didepanku"

"Hm, boleh tau namamu siapa?" ucap lelaki itu dengan ramah. "Namaku Mitsuki, boleh aku berteman denganmu? Aku orang baru disini, jadi ingin mendapat teman baru"

Sarada hanya tercengang mendengar pernyataan lelaki dihadapannya tersebut dengan polosnya. Baru ketemu spesies polos seperti ini, itulah yang dalam fikiran Sarada.

"Apa tidak boleh? Ya sudahlah, aku juga berfikir mustahil mendapat teman" ucap lelaki itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sarada, panggil saja aku Sarada"

"Ah! Senang berkenalan denganmu Sarada-chan. Kau mau kemana? Biar aku antar"

"Tak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku akan mengantarmu. Sekalian aku juga ingin tau rumahmu yang mana"

"Heh, baiklah. Tapi sekali ini saja ya?"

"Iya, tenang saja, Sarada- _chan_ " sahut Mitsuki dengan rekahan senyuman tak berdosanya dan membuat rona wajah Sarada berubah memerah.

Sepanjang jalan, Mitsuki mencurahkan perasaannya tentang susahnya ia mendapat teman di Konoha ini. Ia sering dikatakan sebagai orang aneh, orang sok kenal, dan malah dikatakan orang asing. Memang dia orang asing sih, tapi bukan berarti sampai diusir juga kan?, itulah dipikirkan Mitsuki.

Sarada hanya memutarkan bola matanya karena sikap Mitsuki membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak curahan hatinya itu, sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Uchiha. Tak begitu mewah ataupun megah, tapi sederhana dan masih mempertahankan kekhasan rumah khas jepang pada umumnya pada zaman-zaman dahulu.

"Wah, inikah rumahmu Sarada- _chan_? Bolehkah aku mampir, aku mau tau bagaimana seperti didalam rumahmu. Bolehkan? Kan?" puji Mitsuki dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Huft! Baiklah, tapi tak boleh menyentuh apapun"

"Arigato, arigato, arigato-ne, Sarada- _chan_ ~"

Belum juga mereka menginjak pekarangan rumah klan Uchiha tersebut. Sarada dan Mitsuki mengurungkan niatnya karena Sakura memanggilnya dari kejauhan dan diikuti suaminya yang tercinta.

"Sarada- _chan_ ~!" teriak Sakura mulai mempercepat langkahnya. "Ah! Disini kau rupanya, ini siapa sayang?"

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Mitsuki, saya…"

"Kamu pacar anak saya? Aduh, Sarada saying. Kenapa kamu gak bilang, jadi Kaa-chan gak perlu menjodohkanmu" potong Sakura sepertinya tampak kesenangan mengetahui anaknya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Ah, bu-bu-buk.."

Belum juga sempat menjelaskan, omongan Sarada sudah dipotong lagi oleh ibunya sendiri yang telah berjalan memasuki perkalangan rumahnya dan hampir membuka pintu rumah sederhana mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita menelfon Hinata-san, agar kita membatalkan perjodohan ini. Ayo sayang!" ajak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat Sarada.

"Kau mau masuk?" Tanya lelaki beriris hitam itu kepada Mitsuki.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Permisi, Sarada-chan" sahut Mitsuki sembari meninggalkan Ayah-anak Uchiha tersebut.

' _Aduh, kenapa jadi begini sih? Kaa-chan pun pakai salah sangka_ '

 _ **Kalau buat cerita bersambung mutar-mutar itu keahlianku :D**_

 _ **Dan.. tada! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Inilah ceritaku yang ke dua**_

 _ **Cerita ini datang begitu saja saat aku sedang menyelesaikan cerita pertamaku bagian 3**_

 _ **Tapi, terhenti begitu saja XD maklumin saja!**_

 _ **Seperti kata guru bahasa Indonesia disekolahku, inspirasi itu datang kapan saja**_

 _ **Jadi harus disalurkan dan jangan sampai disia-siakan**_

 _ **Dan minna-san, jangan lupa di review yaa :D**_

 _ **Ups, lupa! Ini masih berlanjut, tunggu lanjutannya yaa?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku Cemburu**

 _Chapter 2_

" _Konichiwa_ " sapaan seorang lelaki yang sedang setia menunggu menanti seseorang yang baik hati membukakan pintu rumah yang didepannya ini.

"Ah, _konichiwa_. Oh, Mitsuki! Kau mencari Sarada bukan?" sahut seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda yang berbaik hati membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk para tamu mereka.

"Hm, begitulah. Apa Sarada ada bibi?" Tanya Mitsuki memandang ke dalam kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Ada, masuklah, biar bibi panggil dia dulu" ajak wanita itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri sebuah kamar dengan pintu dihias tulisan ' _ **Sarada's Room, Don't Disturb!**_ '.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sarada, keluarlah. Mitsuki mampir untuk bertemu denganmu" seru Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar gadis kecilnya itu berharap Sarada keluar dari markasnya.

"Ha'I, Kaa-san" Sahut Sarada yang masih enggan bangkit dari kasurnya.

Sarada berjalan dengan lemas dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah berada Sakura di depannya. Lihat saja, wajah Sakura yang tampak senang menyangka anaknya sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang. Padahal selama Sarada mengikuti sekolah ninja, Sarada lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih ketimbang mencari tambatan hati. Bahkan Sarada pernah disangka sesuka sesama jenis, _Oh, NO!_ Bagaimana tidak? Sarada yang memiliki charisma keren seperti ayahnya dan wajah yang lebih _cool_ dibanding lelaki. Mungkin saja, wanita sesuka sesama jenis akan mencintainya dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sarada. _Hentikan!_

" _Are_?Jangan lemas begitu, Sarada- _chan_. Senyumlah sedikit, pacarmu sudah menunggu" rayu Sakura sembari memperbaiki baju Sarada yang tidak kacau sedikitpun.

Sarada hanya mendengus mendengar dan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya. "Cih! Dia bukan pacarku, Kaa-san!"

"Ehem, tak usah malu-malu begitu. Kaa-san juga mengerti kamu malu mengakui bahwa Mitsuki adalah kekasihmu" ucap Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan kipas tangan yang entah darimana asalnya itu.

' _Sejak kapan Kaa-san menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini? Cih!_ ' gumam Sarada menatap tajam wajah ibunya bak ibu-ibu sedang arisan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang temui Mitsuki diruang tamu" Sakura tak memperdulikan putrinya itu sudah bergerutu tak tentu arah, Sakura hanya mendorong Sarada sampai di tempat Mitsuki sedang menunggu.

"Ah, _konichiwa_ , Sarada- _chan_!" sapa Mitsuki kemudian menghampiri Sarada yang masih tetap mempertahankan muka kusutnya.

"Hn, _nani?_ " ketus Sarada.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Katakan saja"

"Tapi.." Mitsuki memandangi kedua wajah orangtua Sarada yang mengintip mereka dibalik pintu. "Sebaiknya diluar saja"

Sarada menghela nafas malasnya. "Baiklah, Kaa-san, Tou-san! aku pergi dulu" Sarada berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membuka pintu itu. "Dan berhenti mengintip seperti itu"

Brak!

Sarada keluar dari rumah itu diikuti oleh Mitsuki yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sarada. Sarada tampak terburu-buru sekali, bahkan Mitsuki tampak kesusahan mengikuti gadis Uchiha itu.

"Ah, Sarada- _chan_. Kau berjalan terlalu cepat" pinta Mitsuki yang sudah ngos-ngosan mengikuti Sarada.

"Kau yang lamban, _baka_!" seru Sarada memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Sarada- _chan_ , boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Mitsuki dengan was-was.

" _Nani_?" Sarada masih tampak ketus bahkan tak memandang wajah Mitsuki.

" _Eto.._ Apa kau mengenal Uzumaki Himawari?"

"Himawari?" kini Sarada menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap wajah Mitsuki yang sudah pucat pasi. "Tentu saja, dia calon adik iparku"

"Calon adik ipar?" dan Mitsuki mengulangi kata-kata Sarada dengan lebih sempurna. "Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan Bolt- _Nii_?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, tapi tak begitu dekat. Bolt- _nii_ itu sudah lama mengembara diluar desa, jadi aku tak begitu mengenalnya" sahut Mitsuki mulai mengingat cerita dari Himawari.

"Jadi, kau pacaran dengan Himawari?" Tanya Sarada dengan antusias. "Kau bahkan memanggil lelaki itu dengan ' _-nii_ '"

"Heheh" Mitsuki mulai menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak ada kutu mau ketombe. "Tidak juga"

Gubrak!

"Lalu, kenapa memanggilnya seperti itu dan menanyakan Himawari padaku?" Tanya Sarada mulai tampak kesal.

"Ah, _ano_.. Aku menyukainya, tapi tak tau dimana ingin bertemu dengannya" Mitsuki sekarang berlagak bagaikan detektif terkenal. "Aku bahkan tak tau dimana rumahnya"

"Jadi, kau ingin menanyakan rumahnya padaku? _Sou desu ka_?"

"Ha'I, apa kau mau menunjukkan rumahnya padaku, _Onegaishimasu_!" mohon Mitsuki sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Cih! Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau harus menghilangkan kesalahpahaman ibuku" ketus Sarada sembari memutar _Onyx-_ nya.

"Yeay! _Arigato_ , Sarada- _chan_!" seru Mitsuki sembari mencium-cium punggu tangan Sarada beberapa kali.

"Ayo, kutunjukan!"

Dengan terburu-buru Sarada berjalan mendahului Mitsuki tanpa memperdulikan apapun disekitarnya.

Bruk!

"Itai..!" jerit Sarada kesakitan. "Jalan lihat-lihat, dong!"

"Kau..!" _Onyx_ gadis itu mengerjitkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi. "Penendang kaleng tak bertanggungjawab!"

"Apanya yang tak bertanggungjawab, haa?!" kalap Sarada dikatai oleh orang dihadapannya.

"Bolt- _chan_ , apa kamu terluka?" sebuah suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Sarada dari lelaki berambut pirang itu ke seorang gadis bersurai kuning kehitaman yang berdiri disamping lelaki dihadapannya itu. "Hey, _forehead_! Jalan lihat-lihat, lihatkan Bolt- _chan_ jadi terluka"

' _Forehead?! Dia mengataiku dengan sebutan itu?!_ ' iner Sarada tampak tertunduk dalam kegelapan. "Hoy, nenek tua! Yang salah kekasihmu, tak melihat orang sedang jalan dihadapannya"

"Beraninya kau memanggilku nenek tua, dasar bocah tengil berjidat lebar!" seru wanita yang diteriaki nenek tua oleh Sarada sembari mencoba mencakar, menjambat dan memukul Sarada yang lebih dahulu melakukannya.

"Sudahlah Kyuu.." tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut pirang yang ditabrak oleh Sarada menarik lengan wanita diejek dengan nenek tua oleh Sarada itu melerai agar tak cakar-cakaran seperti anak-anak. "Kau ini memang tua, jangan tersinggung segala"

"Pfft..!" Sarada menahan tawanya saat melihat seorang kekasih membela orang yang mengejek pasangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ketawa, _forehead_?!" maki wanita itu yang tengah kalap.

"Kau membela kekasihmu itu, padahal ia juga mengataimu tua. Kasian sekali kau nenek tua" ejek Sarada yang tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Cih! Awas kau, _forehead_!" maki wanita dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyuu itu kepada Sarada yang berlindung dibalik tubuh Mitsuki. "Kemari kau dan jangan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kekasihmu!"

"Gak mau!" cibir Sarada. "Ayo, kita pergi saja dari sini, Mitsuki- _kun_!"

Dengan santai, Sarada berjalan menggandeng lengan Mitsuki dan melewati lelaki bernama Bolt itu dan wanita bernama Kyuu. Meskipun terpaksa, Sarada masih lengket dengan Mitsuki walau Kyuu dan Bolt tak mengikuti mereka.

"Mitsuki? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sarada sembari menyentuh wajah Mitsuki yang tengah memerah.

"A-ak-aku gak apa-apa, aku sehat kok!" elak Mitsuki kemudia berjalan lebih dulu tanpa memperdulikan Sarada yang masih diam ditempat memandangi tingkah aneh Mitsuki.

Begitu sadar Sarada tak mengikutinya, Mitsuki menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan gadis Uchiha dihadapannya yang berada 10 meter didepannya."Di mana rumah Himawari?"

Sarada tak menjawab, ia hanya membungkam mulutnya sejenak sambil menatap Mitsuki di depannya. Lalu tangan sebelah kanannya bergerak kesamping sebelah kanannya. "Disini, kau kelewatan"

"Ah, benarkah?" Mitsuki menghampiri Sarada yang berada didepan sebuah kediaman yang berpapan nama 'Uzumaki'

* * *

 _ **Fiuh.. *NgelapJidatYgTakBasah Update juga chap 2 nya XD padahal hampir sebulan kagak update, gomen ya minna! Aku Cuma nemu inspirasi diawal, tapi gak nemu lanjutan yang tepat #tragis**_

 _ **Oh ya mumpung mendekati last chap, minna pengen pairing apa yang happy ending nih? Selagi ane baik nih XD kalo gak ada vote juga aneh bad endingin aja nih fic *EvilModeOn Hohoho.. jadi, ane tunggu ampe tanggal 30 ya minna XD bye, bye**_


End file.
